Full Moon Flirtings
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: It's the night of the 2013 supermoon and Yugi ventures down to the Domino docks to watch it. He hoped he would spend it alone with no one else around. He never expected the one person he cares about most to appear next to him. YYxY Oneshot AU


I had to get this oneshot out of my system before I could write on the other stories. It's inspired by the season 4 Japanese ending of Yu-Gi-Oh. There's a scene where the group is standing on Domino docks watching the ships sail by. Obviously I changed it a bit, but that inspired it. That and the supermoon that happened around the 23rd of last month. It really is just a fluffy cutesy oneshot that I couldn't get out of my head.

So it's Camp NaNoWriMo month and I am participating. That does not mean I won't write new chapters for my stories! I'm determined to write more for them, since I've neglected them for so long. I already have a chapter started for Murder Aboard the Egyptian Star and Underneath the Starlight. I will get them posted as soon as I can. That said, it might not be frequent for chapter postings, since I'll be writing not only fanfiction but my own story. Please be patient with me!

Speaking of NaNoWriMo related things, I have published a book of my own already. I wrote it last November for actual NaNoWriMo and you can check it out at the website on my profile. The book is called Wytches if anyone is interested.

I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or National Geographic. Everything belongs to their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only and no money was made from it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Full Moon Flirtings

"_I'm caught up in this moment… I'm caught up in your smile…" – Lady Antebellum – Just A Kiss_

The breeze was warm and held a slightly salty tinge to it as it caressed Yugi's skin. He checked the time on his watch and looked up out over the ocean. 11:30 p.m. Late by some standards, but not too late for him. Life as the King of Duelists made him used to late hours and weird occurrences. This right now was rather quiet and peaceful compared to some of the other situations he was put in. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He felt relaxed.

One would not normally associate hanging around Domino docks as relaxing, but to Yugi it was more relaxing than being home or at school. Aside from the park, the docks were the only other spot in town that he felt like he could truly relax. Sure it was noisy sometimes, and there were all sorts of rough looking people around, but they usually didn't pay him attention. Why should they? He looked like a little kid for all they cared, and he usually kept out of their way. He wasn't very interested in what they were doing anyway. He came to the docks for the peaceful feeling being near the ocean gave him.

Tonight, like every other night, found him walking down a deserted part of the docks. Some would consider that dangerous, but he didn't feel fear. No one would bother him, this he knew. So he wasn't going to waste the beautiful scenery and contentment he felt on the fear of being bothered. With a soft sigh, he sat down on an empty spot on the dock and let both legs dangle off the edge as he watched the water. There was a specific reason for him being here tonight. According to what he read online, tonight was the night when the moon would be closest to the earth, making it a "supermoon." From all of his past experiences of walking around town, the docks held the best view of the moon at any given time of the year. Which was how he found himself sitting on the docks at 11:43 at night waiting. The moon was just starting to rise above the water and he settled in to watch it with nothing more than a water bottle and his own memory.

It would be an understatement to say that the sound of footsteps behind him startled him. He wasn't expecting anyone else to be on this side of the docks for quite some time. Most people were nervous about empty dock areas, so they tended to stay away from them. That was one of the reasons why he chose that area to sit in. Glancing back over his shoulder, his eyes widened when they fell upon the silhouette of a familiar person. He turned his head back around and mentally started to berate himself. It _had_ to be him, didn't it? It couldn't be anyone else _but_ him, could it?

_He_ happened to be Yami Raziel, most popular boy at Domino High and Yugi's crush. He was the kind of person whom everyone liked and rarely had a bad word said about them. And the few who did dislike him had a very good reason to do so. Yami did not put up with bullying very well, and it was well known around the school that tormenting others was not tolerated by the other male. More than one person went home with bruises because Yami "intervened" as he called it. Almost everyone flocked to him because of his charismatic personality and kindness to everyone. That was the exact reason why Yugi developed a crush on him. Yami saved him once from being beaten up by Ushio, a bully who terrorized Domino High until the other got a hold of him. Ever since that day, Yugi couldn't help but admire him.

They interacted a few times during school since then; working on projects they were paired on together and teaming up in gym (they _were_ the two shortest in their class. Yami once told him that as the shortest, they had to stick together). It only served to make his crush grow, and he eventually got to the point where he became flustered whenever he was around the other, so he tried to avoid being alone with him. Yugi knew the chances of a loner like him having a chance with a person like Yami was zilch. Even if said popular male was gay and single.

He didn't say anything even as Yami stopped next to him, a mere couple of feet away. He simply continued to gaze out at the water, not wanting to break the relaxed feeling he had. The peacefulness of the area made most of the nervousness he normally would feel evaporate and he smiled softly. Despite being near the one person who made his heart speed up faster than normal, he felt completely fine and he was reluctant to break that. A small shiver went down his spine as Yami's baritone voice washed over him as he said, "And here I thought I was the only one who liked wandering around the docks at night."

Yugi shook his head softly in reply. He loved coming down to the docks no matter what time of day it was, but there was something almost… magical… about them at night. It might've been the way the lights of the city and the ships reflected off the water, the warmth of the salty breeze, or the vast amount of water that spread out for miles before them, he wasn't sure. It was just very… calming. After a few moments of silence, he finally turned his head to look at the other.

His breath caught in his throat momentarily as he took in the way Yami was dressed. Very rarely did he see the other outside of school, so he usually didn't see him in anything other than his uniform. The outfit he was wearing tonight was a rather pleasant surprise. The black t-shirt hugged his torso in a way that left no questions if he worked out or not, and the black leather pants looked like they were painted on him. The picture was completed with a pair of untied combat boots and a simple black choker, to which the mate to Yugi's Millennium Puzzle hung off of. A complex digital camera rested on the ground next to him. He fingered his own copy of the puzzle as he visibly fought not to blush. Yami was sitting with one leg bent, while the other hung out over the edge of the dock. His arms rested lightly on his leg and he rested his chin on top of them, gazing out silently at the ocean. He looked so sensual and deadly at that moment… perhaps there really was a reason why his name was Yami, Yugi thought.

His breath hitched in his throat as Yami turned his head and looked at him. He rested his cheek on his arms as he smiled in amusement at the faint blush that spread over Yugi's face. The other was way too adorable for his own good, even if he refused to admit it. For years, Yami watched the little one from afar, admiring him and developing a crush in silence. Yugi was everything he wasn't. Sweet, innocent, shy, happy. The only time the older male felt happy was when he was around Yugi. It was only natural that he'd fall in love with him. He especially adored Yugi's eyes. Most people oohed and ahhed over the violent tint of the other's eyes, but only Yami noticed the rest. He noticed the very slight ring of silver around Yugi's pupils that seemed to spider out into his irises. He also saw the faint specks of blue that dotted his eyes. They entranced his very being and he just knew he could lose himself in those eyes for hours.

Not that the rest of Yugi was any less beautiful in his eyes. The tri-colored hair so like his own and the pale, creamy skin that was a direct contrast to his sun-kissed tan. Yugi was everything he ever wanted. If only he had the courage to actually say something! Lately he was growing tired of just watching him from the shadows, admiring the smiles and laughter that were rarely aimed at him. It was their last year of high school and he wanted to know what it would be like to kiss those rosy lips. He was bound and determined to make Yugi his somehow…

His feelings must've shown on his face to a degree, because Yugi blushed and ducked his head. A lock of his hair fell down over his face and Yami smiled softly. He really was too adorable. The older male reached out slowly and tucked his hair behind his ear, letting his fingers softly trail over the smooth skin of his cheek and under his jaw. Gently, he lifted Yugi's face as he murmured, "What brings you out here tonight, Yugi?"

Yugi's heart sped up at the simple touch and he all but melted on the spot. The other's hand was warm and gentle, despite the obvious calluses on his skin. He unconsciously nuzzled into the touch as he stared into crimson eyes flecked with gold, a feature he was sure only he really noticed. He sighed softly as he murmured, "I wanted to watch the moon, and the docks is the best place to do so."

"I see," he said as he reluctantly pulled his hand away from Yugi's face. He didn't miss the sad look that flashed in the other's eyes and was very tempted to touch the other again. His entire body longed to feel that silky soft skin again, and he wanted to give in. To touch him again. But he lost his nerve at the last moment and tucked his arm back under his head as he turned to gaze out at the water once more. As much as he told himself that he was going to be brave and ask Yugi out, he always had a hard time actually going through with it. No matter what anyone said about him, he still was a shy teenager when it came to Yugi.

"What about you?" Yugi asked, his voice interrupting Yami's thoughts. He too was gazing back out at the water, feeling strangely comfortable despite everything. Here was the one person who made him more nervous than anyone else, and he felt rather contented at the moment. He was willing to tribute it to where they were for the most part. The docks always made him feel calm.

Yami didn't answer for several moments as he thought about why he was there. When he left his house that evening, it was with the sole purpose of getting away from his parents. He just barely had time to grab his camera before he rushed out of the house. He didn't really have a set destination when he started walking, but somehow his feet took him to the docks right where he saw Yugi sitting. At first he debated on approaching the smaller one, but before he could decide to leave, he found himself standing next to him. So he decided it couldn't hurt to stay for just a little while. If anything, it gave him even more time away from his parents. With a heavy sigh, he said, "My parents were… fighting again. My father came home drunk again and they got into an argument. I don't understand why my mother puts up with him. After all he doesn't really bring in much to our family. My mom is the one who does all the work and he drinks it all away. I wish she'd divorce him and put an end to their constant fighting."

He didn't realize he spoke until a soft hand closed around his own and squeezed gently. He turned his head to look into sympathetic violet eyes that stared at him in sadness and with a slight knowing look in them. On anyone else it would've angered Yami, but on Yugi it comforted him. He softly squeezed the smaller one's hand back as he said, "Why couldn't I have your family, Yugi?"

The smaller one shook his head sadly as he let go of Yami's hand reluctantly. He didn't exactly have the best family either. Out of all of them, his grandfather was the only one who truly cared about him. He was the only reason why Yugi was the way he was, really. Gazing back out across the ocean, he said, "My family isn't perfect either, Yami. My mother and father divorced when he found out she was cheating on him behind his back. She used to go on business trips, or so she said. He later found out she was with other men on those trips. Thankfully it was determined that I really am his son, otherwise I probably wouldn't be here right now. As it is, I live with my grandfather because my father can't stand the sight of me. Says I remind him of mother too much."

"I'm sorry," Yami murmured softly as he watched the younger male. He really didn't know that was how Yugi's family was. Everyone around them always assumed that Yugi led a happy, if not sheltered life, and he had no evidence to say otherwise. Of course everyone knew that he lived with his grandfather. The fiasco with his cousin Kaiba made everyone aware of who took care of the smaller teen. If he had been there when that all started… but he wasn't. He was in Egypt with his parents visiting relatives. Well… if you wanted to call a business meeting in which he was shoved off onto an elderly grandmother whom was in the nursing home visiting relatives, anyway. It was the same every time they went to Egypt.

His father and mother would go strictly for the business they started there, to check on and make sure everything was going "according to plan," or so they said. When he was younger, he would be dropped off at his grandparent's house and they would take care of him. When he was seven, his grandfather died, and two years later his parents put his grandmother in a nursing home so they wouldn't have to deal with her. That was almost 10 years ago now, and ever since then he spent the entire excuse of a vacation in the nursing home with his grandmother, listening to stories of a time long gone. She wasn't as unhealthy as the doctors and his parents said she was. She could still do more than his parents could combined, but she was content to stay in the nursing home. When he asked her why, she said it was because she made true friends there. Friends who understood what it was like to be abandoned by their family. She surprised him when she said that she included him as a friend as well, not just her grandson.

It was only when she pointed out that his parents abandoned them both did he realize why she said that. He never really thought of them abandoning him when they came to Egypt, but after that conversation, he realized she was right. They did abandon both of them, and that was when he started to resent his parents. It was all about the business to them, and they could hardly spare a thought for their son except when it came to him taking over the business. Something he had no intention of doing. His parents didn't know yet, but Yami planned on following his dream of becoming a photographer. He loved taking pictures, capturing people and things in moments of time. He didn't want to become a model photographer. That was something he could easily see himself hating. But taking photos for National Geographic or another similar magazine… now that was something he would love to do.

"It's not your fault, Yami," Yugi said softly as he watched the water lazily lap against an empty boat not too far from them. It really wasn't his fault. He actually blamed his mother more than anyone else. If she hadn't done what she did, they would've had a happy family. A small sigh escaped his lips and he fiddled with the material on his pants. It sucked, that was to be sure, but he wouldn't change it. He had a great grandfather looking after him, awesome friends, and he did so many things when he was growing up. He doubted he would ever have any of that if his parents were still together.

His voice pulled Yami from his thoughts of his parents and what he wanted to do with his life. Glancing over at the smaller one, he noticed the melancholy look in his eyes and heard the sigh he gave. At that moment he couldn't help but feel resentment towards Yugi's parents. He hated to see that look on the other's face and despised the fact that it was the other's parents that put it there. He dropped his gaze down onto the dock absently and stared at his camera with a small frown. He actually forgot he brought it with him. Maybe… Smiling, he stood up as he grabbed his camera. Looking down at Yugi, he held out a hand as he asked, "Let me take your picture?"

Yugi jerked slightly when Yami stood up abruptly and he tilted his head up to look at the other. He stared at him for a moment, almost missing the question aimed at him. He looked down at the camera in the taller male's hand as he debated. He knew Yami loved taking pictures of people and things. The other was hardly ever seen without a camera in his hand at one point. It was more abnormal to see him without it than with it. He once spent 15 minutes listening to Yami talk excitedly about his love of taking pictures one day during a shared project they were working on and he couldn't help but find it adorable. There were a few times Yami caught him on camera, but it wasn't very often. He didn't like his picture being taken very much. But…

He placed his hand in Yami's, ignoring the zing of electricity that went up his spine at the contact and stood up. He thought he was imagining things when Yami seemed reluctant to let go of his hand. It wasn't possible that… he mentally shook his head as he dismissed the thought. Why would Yami like him? Instead, he smiled and said, "If you really want to, I guess…"

"I do," Yami said softly as he took a few steps back and lifted his camera. For the next half hour, he took picture after picture of the smaller one, always having him move in a different position after a few minutes. At one point, he stopped and simply looked at him. Yugi looked amazing in his eyes. The younger one was leaning against a post on the dock, his hands in his pocket as he stared up at the moon. It was a position Yami put him in, and now he was captivated by him. The moon played off of his hair, making it seem to glow in the soft light, and his eyes shimmered. His breath caught in his throat as he absently lowered the camera and gazed at him. Throughout his entire high school life, he never saw anyone as enchanting as Yugi. The smaller one may have a childish air about him, but it was coupled with the wisdom of someone who saw far more than they should have. It was a duality that Yami found absolutely appealing and he took a step closer to him, catching Yugi's attention.

He turned his gaze away from the moon, which indeed did look slightly larger than normal, and gazed into eyes darkened to the color of wine. He gasped softly as Yami stepped close enough that he could feel the other's body heat and smell the light cologne he was wearing. He swallowed thickly as Yami's hand came up and lightly stroked his cheek. How was he expected to think when this exotic god was brushing his fingers over his cheek as if he were seeing him for the first time? His heart fluttered in his chest as he managed to whisper, "Y-Y-Yami?"

Yami's eyes softened considerably and he simply smiled a small half smile. Yugi's skin felt soft and warm against his fingertips and he had to resist the urge to trail them down his neck and seek out more skin. He took a final step forward, his body brushing up against Yugi's as he said, "Yugi, I have a confession. I really like you. I have for some time now, and I… I would be honored if you would go on a date with me."

Yugi's heart leapt up into his chest at those words and his eyes widened. Yami liked him? It was like every wish he ever made suddenly came true and he wasn't sure how to react. The other's words swam around in his mind and he found himself leaning back against the post rather heavily, his legs feeling a little shaky. This was everything he ever hoped for and now he didn't know what to say!

Yami stood there, his fingers lightly brushing over Yugi's cheek as he took in the shocked, hopeful look the smaller one had. He put his heart on the line by telling Yugi that, and it was kind of amusing that Yugi looked so shocked. He knew he didn't exactly make his crush on the other known, but it would've been impossible to ignore the signs all together. Yugi ducked his head as he smiled shyly. Yami wanted to go on a date… with him… Happiness bubbled up inside him as he murmured very quietly, "I… I would love to…"

He was so quiet that Yami didn't hear him properly. His hand slid down underneath Yugi's chin as he lifted his head back up. He smiled softly as he looked into shy violet eyes and said, "What did you say, little one? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I… I would love to go on a d-d-date with you," Yugi stuttered as his face flushed red and he resisted the urge to drop his head again. Why was he acting like such a girl? But he couldn't help himself. He just naturally felt shy around the other. He blamed Yami.

The other chuckled softly as he took a step back, putting space between them in an effort to calm his raging hormones. He might be a nice guy, but he still was human and being that close to Yugi was bound to have an effect on him. His smile turned to a grin as he winked at the other and said, "You're cute when you blush, little one."

A squeak came from Yugi as he stood up straight and glared at Yami. He was not blushing, and… and… he wasn't little! Yami's eyes widened as the smaller one started to walk towards him, his hands bunched into fists and a fiery look in his eyes. He rapidly took steps backwards before breaking out into a run across the docks as Yugi yelled after him, "I'll show you little, Yami Raziel!"

Laughter escaped the two as they proceeded to chase each other down the docks and into Domino, the moon forgotten behind them. People along the streets watched and laughed as the two chased each other. The night was warm and the air slightly salty as they ran, enjoying life fully for perhaps the first time together.

* * *

I am well aware that flirtings is not a word, by the way. Just saying.

Wynter: Please review and tell us what you think of it. Any mistakes are ours and we'd be grateful if you pointed them out to us!

Thank you for reading my story!

Jaa!


End file.
